A Thousand Words
by MxiraJxhnsxn
Summary: What happens when Edward and Alice do something bad? What do Bella and Jasper do? How does it make them feel? Read my story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 _ **New story. Please read. Let me know what you think about it.**_

 _ **Moira. Xxxxx**_

 _ **And also thank you to anyone who has left a review for my other story.**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella pov:**

The time was now 6:30 in the evening on Thursday. I was in my truck that had been given to me as a gift from Charlie and I was making my way over to the Cullen household.

I had planned to spend the weekend with the Cullen's because I didn't get the chance to see them as often as I had liked.

I was in a great mood as I arrived at my destination, but I found it quite odd that nobody came out to greet me. Getting my weekend bag from the back I walked up to the front door and knocked , but there was no answer. Finding it quite strange that nobody was there, I twisted the handle on the door, and it was unlocked. The door swung wide open to let me in. How very strange indeed. The Cullen's never leave their door open. Yes I know that they are vampires, but you can never be too careful these days.

'Hello? Edward? Anybody home?' I called out. But unfortunately I got no answer.

With I sigh I began to make my way towards Edward's room. Resigning myself to the fact that nobody was home, so I decided that I would just wait until they got back.

As I neared Edward's room, I had begun to hear strange sounds coming from behind his closed door.

Out of curiosity, I swear one day that's going to be my downfall, I stepped closer trying to hear what was going on behind the closed door.

Thinking that Edward was doing something special for me and that he didn't have time to answer the door for me, I became very exited, wanting to know what was on the other side.

As quickly as I could manage, I swung the door open, and what I saw was not what I was expecting at all.

My face fell, and tears began to pool in my eyes. I was unable to form a sentence because I was so shocked at what was going on in front of me. And to think that they hadn't even noticed yet that I was there.

I bet you guys want to know what was going on too right. Ok, let me tell you.

There, in Edwards room, on our bed, as naked as the day they were born, were Edward and Alice. They were going at it like two bunny rabbits in a Jack in the box, and they still hadn't realised that I was there.

They were moaning and groaning, going so fast it was all a blur to me. So fast I was absolutely sure that the bed would break at any given moment.

And then, I heard Edward say the one thing that absolutely broke me, 'I love you Alice. Only you.'

'Really Edward? What about Bella?'

'I don't love her. You know I don't Alice.'

'Well show me that you don't Edward. Show me.'

And with that they were back at it again.

My resolve broke in that moment, because not just a minute earlier I had decided that I was going to ruin the moment and make my presence known. But now I had changed my mind. I wanted them to suffer in the worst way possible.

And then it hit me. Jasper. What about Jasper? How will he fare when he finds out what Alice and Edward are doing? What will he do? Will he leave?

Deciding that I had had enough for one evening, I quietly turned around and made my leave out of the Cullen house.

You know I'm very surprised, because vampires are supposed to have supervisor senses. How didn't they hear the beating of my heart? Or my truck making it's was up the drive? Why didn't they catch a whiff of my blood and scent that they all say is so irresistible?

Something was really wrong here? And I was going to get to the bottom of it no matter what.

But for now though. I slowly got into my truck, started it's engine and drove home. Salty tears escaping my eyelids all the way.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **How did you guys enjoy the first chapter? Please tell me what you thought. Reviews are the best thing that any writer could receive. So you know what that means don't you? REVIEW. Lol**

 **Also. If anyone wishes to contact me check out my profile. All my information is up there. Minus my phone number. Haha.**

 **Annddddd. Just to let you guys know. I will update my stories when I can but most updates will probably be on the weekend.**

 **P.s:**

 **REVIEW. Lol**

 **Love**

 **Moira.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hey my lovelies. New chapter for you guys I hope you enjoy. What did you think of my last chapter? Please review and tell me what you thought, hoping to get a bit more than 2 this time. Thank u to those of you who did review or at least 'favourite' or 'follow' my story.**

 **Moira**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Bella POV** :

When I arrived back home, Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway, meaning that he was home. I sighed in annoyance because I didn't want to face him tonight. In fact I didn't want to face anyone.

Making my way inside, I turned to my left to find Charlie seated in front of the television, with a beer in one hand and a remote control to the other, shouting at his favourite team who were loosing, threatening to change the channel if they didn't, 'Pick it up'.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Charlie and his silly old antics.

Finally sensing my presence, Charlie turned his head towards me.

'Bella? What are you doing back so early? I thought you weren't supposed to be back home till at least tomorrow night.'

'No just a change of plans.'

'Mind telling me what the change of plans were?' Charlie asked.

'Oh um well. Um...' I mumbled, my face turning beetroot red.

'It's ok Bells. You don't want to talk about it. I understand. I'll let you go to your room now. You know where I am if you need anything.'

'Thank you dad.' I said walking away.

See that's one thing I loved about Charlie, he understood me, because in a way I was just like him. Like father, like daughter.

* * *

As I ran in my room, I tried to come up with all the ways possible that I could hurt Edward and the sneaky little bitch Alice.

I want him dumped! By little miss midriff. By that stairmastered L'orealed crotch jockey. In front of the whole Western Hemisphere. On the 6 O'clock news. Okayyyy?!

And after that of course. I want world peace.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I got ready for school, deciding to treat today like any other day. Except, it wasn't.

I know that Edward cheated on me. And Alice knows she cheated with Edward. But do Alice and Edward know that I know? Hmm I don't think so.

Edward had just arrived at my home to pick me up in his stupid mum Volvo. I mean, who wants to drive a Volvo?

'Hello love.' Edward smiled at me. Bastard. You think I don't know. You really think I don't know? Do you actually think that you have the right to smile at me like that after what you did?

'Hey Edward.' I replied giving him a sweet sugary smile which in fact he didn't deserve. But what he didn't know, was that laying behind that smile, was the devil in disguise.

'So love.' Blah blah blah. Love this and love that. If you really loved me you wouldn't have cheated and lied straight to my face. 'You were supposed to come to our house yesterday, but you never showed up. What happened?'

I'll tell you what happened EDDIE. I went to your house in a fantastic mood. But it seemed like nobody was there. So, with the plans to go to your room and wait for you, I opened your bedroom door. But guess what? There you were, nice and cosy with your lower regions deep inside Malice. Yeah some prude you are.

'Oh I wasn't feeling too well. I was going to ring you but my phone had died.'

'Bella next time something like that happens, please do tell us. We really do worry about you.'

After that comment, I made a point to ignore Edward for the rest of the journey to school.

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

Something was really wrong. I could sense it. Things weren't how they usually were. For example, Alice. She smelled like Edward. No not like when you've been around someone that has been smoking for a while and then you start to smell like them. It was more like the smell when you mate with a vampire. Though not as strong, the scent was still heavy in the air. How has nobody noticed this yet?

I always knew that Alice wasn't a truthful person. But I just never wanted to believe it until now. How could I ignore it? The facts were staring at me blatantly in the face.

Alice cheated on me. With Edward.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ooh Jasper knows. Please tell me that you thought about this chapter. The next chapter is written and ready, so I should be posting it soon.**

 **Please review. Reviews are a writers best friend. Lol.**

 **Many thanks XxxxxxxX**

 **Moira.**


End file.
